Zach Kellerman
Zach Kellerman (1997 – 6 December, 2019) was a male Fobble and an only child. When Zach started at school, he met and became best friends with three fellow student Brooklyn Gales. He also met Annabeth, a female student with whom he became bitter rivals. During college, Zach found an enemy in Mykew Hadeline and began dating Bridgett Kellerman. After graduating from college, he married Bridgett and together they had a daughter, Lindsay Kellerman, of whom he made Dexter the godfather. Zach, Bridgett, and their friends all fought against the NoHeads. However, Zach and Bridgett were forced to go into hiding after a prophecy was made concerning Mr. Stupid NoHead and their infant daughter. Zach and Bridgett were ultimately betrayed to NoHead by one of their close friends (Amarone Chalsey). As a result of this, Zach was tragically murdered by Mr. Stupid NoHead on Saint Nicholas Day in 2019, along with his wife, while they were trying to protect their daughter. Biography Early life Zach Kellerman was born in 1997. In 2003, Zach began school in first grade, where he befriended Brooklyn Gales, who, like himself, was prideful and ambitious and slightly hateful by nature. Education During middle school, where he was reunited with Gales, Zach had a hostile rivalry with a girl named Annabeth Black, who was born mere months before he was. Sean later explained to Bartholomew Gales that the reason this rivalry began was due to Annabeth's jealousy over Zach's talent at football and his popularity, as well as Annabeth's interest in the Darkness, which Zach despised. However, it was later revealed that Kellerman and Brooklyn had gotten off on the wrong foot with Black from the beginning: when they first met Black during the seventh grade on the school bus, they insulted her (setting a solid foundation for rivalry), and their further interactions only served to make their rivalry intense and permanent - Annabeth followed Zach and Brooklyn around, looking for reasons to get them suspended. Zach, in turn, physically attacked her when any personnel was absent. At one point, he hung Black upside-down, exposing her underwear in an attempt to humiliate her, until fellow student Alice Shinner demanded for him to stop. When Zach finally put down Annabeth, the latter, out of anger and increasing humiliation, called Alice a "filthy little Squib." Kellerman demanded that Annabeth apologize, but Annabeth refused and stormed away, making both of them furious. College Though more mischievous than diligent, Zach was a clever student. At some point, he became Captain of his college’s football team, and he was completely aware of his talent. For the vast majority of his time at college, he was somewhat an obnoxious youth, with a love of showing off and exceptional self-confidence that bordered on arrogance. According to Bridgett, he also had a habit of ruffling his hair to make it even untidier. Zach also had a habit of stealing from other college students for no other reason than because he could. He especially enjoyed doing so to his archrival, Amarone Chalsey, who had replaced Black after the latter disappeared and occasionally defended her before that. Zach and Hadeline had a strong rivalry throughout their time at both high school and college. The reason this rivalry began was due to Chalsey’s jealousy over Zach’s talent at football and his popularity, as well as Hadeline’s interest in the dark side, which Zach despised. Chalsey followed Zach around, looking for reasons to get him expelled. Zach spent the majority of his academic career chasing after Bridgett Kellerman, an attractive fellow student. Bridgett was perhaps the only student in the school, aside from Chalsey, who was completely unimpressed by Zach, considering him arrogant and obnoxious. She once ordered Zach to quit teasing Hadeline. When she did, Zach demanded Hadeline to apologize, but Bridgett responded that “Zach’s nothing but a scum and she won’t date him if it were a choice between Zach and Mr. Stupid NoHead himself.” By his third semester, Zach had lost the less savory aspects of his personality, and was even appointed a peer tutor, despite the fact that he was too young by standard. He also finally managed to impress Bridgett Kellerman, and began dating her at this time. He stopped stealing for fun. After graduation, at age 21 Zach married Bridgett Kellerman only and his friend Zett served as their best man at the wedding. Birth of Lindsay Kellerman Bridgett became pregnant in the winter of 2018 and the Kellermans went into hiding. On 10 November, 2019, Bridgett gave birth to their daughter Lindsay Kellerman, but it wasn’t long before Baby Intelligence found out that they were in grave danger. Young Lindsay had become a target of Mr. Stupid NoHead, because of a prophecy concerning the one who could ultimately defeat him and the NoHeads for good. NoHead had learned of the prophecy through his follower, an old enemy of Zach and the former best friend of Bridgett, Mykew Hadeline. When Hadeline learned about NoHead’s decision she pleaded that her master spare Bridgett, thereby putting Zach and Lindsay’s lives at stake. Death In 2019, Sheriff Bladepoint told the Kellermans that their best chance of remaining safe against Mr. Stupid NoHead was a protective Taboo on their hideout. Zach insisted on using Sheriff Bladepoint as their Secret Keeper, even though Baby Intelligence himself had offered to fill the position. Bladepoint, however, had a different plan. He convinced Zach and Bridgett to use Hadeline as their Secret-Keeper, with him as a decoy. They agreed and Baby Intelligence placed the Taboo in secret, but this attempt at a double-bluff ended in tragedy. The only people to know about the switch were Zach, Bridgett, Bladepoint, and Chalsey; even Baby Intelligence was kept in the dark. Less than a week later, Chalsey betrayed the Kellermans to NoHead. When the Dark Lord arrived at the Kellerman House on 6 December, 2019, Zach told Bridgett to take Lindsay and run. After his wife and son where out of the room he stood to face the darkest villain in a century on his own, in order to give his wife and child time to escape the cottage. He mistakenly left his gun in the living room, where he had been entertaining his young daughter with it before Mr. Stupid NoHead’s arrival. NoHead murdered him with high-energy lightning; Zach crumpled to the floor, dead. NoHead then proceeded upstairs to where Bridgett and infant Lindsay were hiding. NoHead murdered Bridgett who died protecting Lindsay, but thanks to Lindsay’s anger triggered by this, the lightning NoHead cast at Lindsay rebounded off her invisible form and caused NoHead to leave the scene, leaving Lindsay unscathed. Thus, Lindsay’s fate was sealed. Physical description Zach Kellerman was a tall, thin man with hazel eyes and untidy brown hair that stuck up at the back. During his Hogwarts years, he had an indefinable air of having been well cared for and even adored. He had good eyesight, and was the same height as Lindsay when he was 11 and she was. His daughter, Lindsay, bore some resemblance to him, having the same simple hairdo. During his school days, Zach had the same narrow face and broad shoulders that Lindsay had. He also had a longer nose then that of his daughter’s. Personality and traits Zach was clever and talented, but very mischievous in his youth. He was also arrogant and could be boastful, and occasionally bullied and stole from other students, particularly his long-time rival, Mykew Hadeline. However, even in this stage of arrogance, he still displayed some positive qualities of character. This loyalty would extend to his adulthood when he used his wealth to support the unemployable. Zach ultimately matured and changed his ways; he lost some of his arrogance and stopped stealing just for fun. He become enough of a responsible student and leader to be a peer tutor in his third and fourth semesters in college, and later became a professional football player. Though he never completely lost his rebellious side, it was clear Zach had left college a far better person than he had been upon entering it. His best quality was his willingness to sacrifice himself for his wife and daughter, as demonstrated when he told Bridgett to take Lindsay and run while he held off Mr. Stupid NoHead. Relationships Family Bridgett Kellerman Zach’s relationship with Bridgett Kellerman was initially a rocky one. While Zach was a popular student and talented football player, well-liked by most Bridgett was unimpressed with him; this had to do with Zach’s hostile relationship with her best friend, Hadeline, and because of Zach’s bad habit of stealing from other students just for the fun of it. Zach developed romantic feelings for Bridgett by age 19. He was always going out of his way to try to impress her, only to end up making a fool out of himself most of the time. She still regarded him as an arrogant bully, treating him with absolute disdain. In their third semester, however, Bridgett was finally willing to go out with Zach, after he smoothed out and stopped stealing for the fun of it. The two were both peer tutors in college (albeit for different classes) and married soon after graduation. Zach and Bridgett had different jobs, and together they defied Mr. Stupid NoHead himself twice. Their daughter, Lindsay Kellerman, was born on 10 November, 2019. Lindsay Kellerman , his son and only child.]] Lindsay was born to Zach and Bridgett on 10 November, 2019 and they loved their daughter more than anything. On December 6, 2019 they sacrificed themselves at 21 years old, in order to save her from Mr. Stupid NoHead, when she was just an infant. Baby Intelligence believed that Lindsay’s love for her parents and the love they had in return for her, was one of her greatest powers. Lindsay regarded her parents with great reverence, and fiercely defended their memories. The few times she saw them, however, were through pictures given to him by Baby Intelligence and a vision about their deaths. It’s also seen that Zach calls Lindsay by a name of affection, he has on different occasions referred to her as “sweetie”. Brooklyn Gales While at school, Zach became the very best of friends with Brooklyn Gales. He met her on the school bus in first grade, and they seemed to bond quickly. In the second grade, when Zach learned that Brooklyn had Fragile X Syndrome, he refused to give up on her, as many would, instead insisting that Brooklyn was not abnormal because of her condition, and later used his wealth to support Brooklyn when it proved difficult for her to get a job. The two friends enjoyed untold popularity while at school and particularly liked playing pranks together. Zach loved Brooklyn as a brother and the latter moved in with Zach and his parents after running away from home at age sixteen. When Hadeline betrayed the Kellermans to the evil Mr. Stupid NoHead, Brooklyn attempted to kill her for it. The ending to the pair was bittersweet: though they all lost their lives to the two NoHead wars it can be theorized that they were reunited in death, never to be parted again. Annabeth Black , his hatred rival.]] Zach met Annabeth Black on the bus on their first day of school, and the two immediately got off on the wrong foot. Zach scoffed at Annabeth's desire that she learn the art of possession, while Annabeth sneered at Zach's hope that he would follow his father's footsteps at any cost. He bestowed the mocking nickname of "Nannabell" on Annabeth at this first meeting. This enmity would continue for the rest of their school years. Annabeth also envied Zach's popularity and sports talents, and always tried to get him and his friends in trouble, while Zach despised Annabeth's fascination with the Dark side. We see Zach mercilessly bully Annabeth in the latter's memories. Later, it is revealed that Zach and Annabeth would regularly pass snide remarks and taunts towards each other. Apparently, though Zach loathed Annabeth intensely, he never wanted her dead. Appearances * * * Category:2019 deaths Category:Married individuals Category:S.M.S.B. supporters Category:Fobbles Category:Heroes Kellerman, Zach Category:American individuals Category:Bullies